


Be There When I Wake Up

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, First Time, I might add to this idk, Implied everyone x everyone, M/M, Morning Sex, Slight Puppy Kink?, Sort Of, Teasing, WayV - Freeform, Wet Dream, idk - Freeform, why is there no wayv tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Yangyang has a wet dream and awakes to Kun who seems to be aware of that.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Everyone & Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	Be There When I Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just really felt like writing this. I haven't written a lot of WayV stuff other than the ABO fic, so I wanted to have a go. Also, I've been VERY smitten with Kun lately, so I thought he deserved some love. I think I might do a miniseries if I get some time!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Yangyang had a tendency of slipping into Kun’s bed after particularly hectic schedules. Ten had been the first to pick up on it, teasing Yangyang over breakfast when he appeared with Kun looking thoroughly debauched, merely from sleep. In all honesty, Yangyang could see where they were coming from, Kun, too. Which is why Kun found himself anxiously tapping his fingers against the pillows as he awoke one morning to- well, this. 

Maybe it wasn’t this that’d woken him, actually, maybe it was Leon or Louis coming in and licking his face- Bella knew better than to climb on the furniture- maybe it was  _ anything _ other than the situation he was in right now, because Yangyang sounded so…  _ good _ .

He sighed, staring at the clock as he lay on his back chewing his lip- it was a little past 8, their first day off in weeks, which probably explained why exactly Yangyang was so pent up. He looked to his side again, wondering if his eyes had deceived him, but the same visual of Yangyang grinding on his hip, soft whines muffled in Kun’s shoulder, greeted him. Really, Kun shouldn’t have expected a more normal morning than this, if anything this was on the  _ sane _ end of the scale. Yangyang was panting now, lips parted and Kun could feel saliva on his shoulder, soaking through his shirt from where Yangyang was drooling,  _ he had to wake him up _ . Then again, if he woke him up, Yangyang would be mortified, probably never feel comfortable around him again and he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t come back to sleep in his room after schedules again- Kun would miss that. It’d become normalcy for him, something to expect, something to look forward to. He bit his lip,  _ he had to wake him,  _ he thought, bracing himself as he awaited the worst. 

“Yangyang?” He called softly, reaching up to shake his shoulder, his thumb running along the thick tendon that’d become apparent from exerting himself, “Yangie, baby-”  _ Okay maybe not ‘baby’,  _ Kun mentally chastised, sighing in frustration, but Yangyang was shifting, a soft groan falling from his lips as his cock slipped against his hipbone. 

“Kun-ge,” Yangyang let out a breathy moan and for a moment Kun thought he was awake, but the moment passed and Yangyang was still humming softly to himself, “ _ Hmm _ , ahh-  _ please _ , gege-” Kun was going to self combust if he didn’t do something. He shook Yangyang a little harder, suddenly feeling him tense up, freezing in his movements as he slowly came to consciousness. Only then did Kun realise Yangyang’s fingers tangled in his shirt, the drool wetting the neckline of the fabric and Yangyang looking at him in shock. 

“You’re- are you okay?” Kun asked hesitantly. He didn’t know where to start but asking ‘are you okay’ had felt like a bad place. He sighed, placing a hand over Yangyang’s on his chest. 

“It was just a dream.” Yangyang whispered to himself, swallowing dryly and trying his best to get himself together. Kun has the sudden urge to kiss him. 

“I can help you if you want?” Kun said absentmindedly, mouth rushing ahead of his brain and Yangyang wondered if he knew what he himself was even saying. He smiled sheepishly, biting his lip and looking away, trying to pry his fingers from where he had them tangled in Kun’s shirt. 

“You don’t have to do that, we all get like this, Kun, I can’t be an exception.” He sounded a little put out, upset at the idea that he couldn’t be an exception, but Kun had a gentle hold on his wrist to stop him from leaving warmth beneath the sheets. 

“Yes you can, I’ll let you be an exception, Yangie,” Kun said hesitantly, leaving the last decision down to Yangyang as he stared up at him expectantly. Yangyang stood over him, halfway off the bed, “I want you to be an exception.” Kun added earnestly, loosening his grip to let Yangyang know that it was okay if he wanted to go. Instead, he moved in closer, kneeling over Kun on the bed, fingers hesitant on his shirt this time. 

“It’s not- you don’t have to do that for me.” He began, but Kun was already guiding him down onto his back, leaning over him and stripping him of his hoodie he’d fallen asleep in. 

“Yangie, just breathe.” Kun soothed, leaning in to nose at his neck and down his throat, “Tell me if you want to stop.” He mumbled against his collarbones, nipping his teeth into the flesh, down, down until he reached his pectorals, lips finding their way around one nipple then the other. Yangyang was back to breathing heavily and trying his best to control his hips. 

“Kun-ge, I-I want you.” Kun wasn’t convinced that Yangyang knew exactly what he was implying, let alone saying, but the words still shot through him like a bullet. He noticed how blissed out Yangie already looked- eyes shut, lips parted- and wondered if that was what he’d been dreaming. 

“What do you want me to do?” Kun tried, wondering if he’d get a comprehensible response, but not counting on it. Yangyang’s hips jerked upwards for a moment, his expression shifting from bliss to desperation as Kun’s hands settled on his hips, the only point of contact between them. 

“Fuck me,” He said decisively, eyes opening to stare right at Kun, studying his expression, surveying his response, “Fuck me like Lucas fucks Ten, I want it, Gege. I’m not a kid anymore.” Kun wanted to be shocked, but he wasn’t really surprised. Yangyang had grown and learnt and prospered under the guidance of six older brothers and he was right, he wasn’t a kid anymore. He knew things, he wanted things, he  _ needed _ things. And Kun wanted to give them to him. 

“Okay,” Kun breathed, reaching into his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube that hadn’t been used for a good eight months, “Okay, Yangie, alright.” Yangyang visibly relaxed. 

“I’ve- I’ve fingered myself before, here, I can do it.” He was reaching out for the lube, sitting up and trying to take it from Kun, but was immediately pushed back down by Kun’s palm against his chest. 

“Nuh-uh, if we’re doing this, then we’re doing it properly.” Kun said smoothly, smiling gently as he noticed how nervous Yangyang suddenly looked, “Just let me finger you, Yangie, I swear I’ll make it feel good.” He said reassuringly, rubbing a hand down the centre of Yangyang’s chest until he got to the waistband of his underwear. Yangyang nodded quickly, lifting his hips and letting Kun strip him bare, refusing to part or close his legs. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?” Yangyang stated, a little smirk in his voice as he let his legs be pushed apart after a moment of resistance. Kun looked over at him and smirked,

“There’s seven of us in a dorm, what do you think, Yangie.” He asked rhetorically, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he coated a hand in lube, rubbing his fingers down from Yangyang’s perineum, paying absolutely no mind to his pulsing cock. The first finger had Yangyang swallowing hard, fists tightening in the sheets as he tried to adjust to the feeling of someone else’s finger being inside of him. It took a few moments before Kun was gently edging it in and out of him, starting a hesitant pace until Yangyang begged for more. It didn’t take long. 

“G-Gege, more,  _ p-please _ ?” He begged quietly, eyes watering with desperation and Kun knew he couldn’t drag this out how he wanted. He slid another finger in alongside the first, curling them just a bit, although not enough to get Yangyang shivering. Kun could hear the others starting to leave their rooms and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast, reminding himself that they should probably keep the noise to a minimum. Ten would tease enough as it is, they didn’t need anymore embarrassment, especially for Yangyang. 

“Can you take another? You’re getting pretty loose now that you’ve relaxed.” Kun went on after a few minutes of stretching his two fingers apart and curling them upwards, stimulating him a little further. He was letting out soft little whimpers now, a desperate plea for something else, something more,

“Y-yes- Just fuck me, I need it!” He slurred, drunk on arousal as he bucked his hips up, trying to grind down onto Kun’s hand, but giving up quickly when Kun pressed him into the mattress again. 

“Not yet, a little more, baby.” He reassured, slipping three fingers back into his hole, lube dripping down his wrist, but he didn’t doubt that Yangyang liked it wet. Yangyang let out a petulant mewl, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to control his hips from bucking up again. Kun was curling his fingers properly now and the anticipation for him to brush Yangyang’s prostate was building. He decided to give him what he wanted, curling his fingers up and hitting the spot inside him almost immediately. 

“A-ah! Kun-ge!” Yangyang let out a particularly loud moan, eyes flying open at the sensation. Kun smiled down at him, drawing his fingers out again to let Yangyang catch his breath. 

“Hm, I think the others might’ve heard that.” He said slyly, pumping his fingers back inside him and curling up again, just short of his prostate. Yangyang whined, head tilting to the side as he trailed a hand down his torso to try and fist at his cock, but Kun was quick to pull his wrists away, tutting at him. 

“Please, Gege,  _ please _ , I’m ready.” Yangyang whined, twisting in the sheets as he tried to fight the desperation down again. Kun sighed, taking pity on him and pulling his fingers out, deeming him ready. Yangyang let out an excited little sound of relief, fingers reaching for Kun as he sat up on his heels. 

“Okay, baby,” Kun began, reaching for a condom and stripping himself finally, “Let Gege do the touching though. Understand?” He said, tapping his fingers on the head of Yangyang’s dripping cock to explain what he’d meant. Yangyang nodded regretfully, chewing on his bottom lip as he took in the sight of Kun’s body hovering above him. 

“ _ Please _ , Kunnie.” Yangyang repeated, clutching Kun’s forearms as he settled over him, slicking his cock up with lube and lining the rubber up with Yangyang’s slightly gaping hole. It was cute, Kun wished he’d had more time to play with it. 

“You’re getting in your head, breathe, Yangie.” Kun said soothingly, tucking his face into his neck as he guided the head of his cock into him. The stretch felt a lot more than three fingers and Yangyang momentarily wondered if he should’ve let Kun stretch him that little bit more, he was much too impatient. He took in several log breathes before Kun continued sliding into him, pausing halfway to let him catch his breath again, then bottoming out.

“Ah!  _ Ah- mh- _ Kun! Oh  _ God- _ ” Yangyang took a long moment to recover, getting used to the feeling of being so full with Kun inside him like this. 

“It feels weird, right? Can you manage? You’re doing so good, baby.” Kun praised, kissing up the side of his neck from where he nuzzled his collarbone. Yangyang’s fingers were curled around his biceps, holding him close as he tried to focus on Kun’s words. 

“ _ Mhh- _ feels- feels good.” He got out after a moment, relaxing a little and Kun was starting to get desperate himself. Yangyang was tight and the feeling of his Previn leaking against Kun’s abdomen was driving him insane, “Y-you can move.” He added, catching on to Kun’s predicament. Kun hummed, bracing himself above Yangyang to watch his expression as he pulled out an inch, then pressed back in again. He kept it up for a few minutes before Yangyang was whimpering into his pillow and telling Kun to fuck him properly. Kun tried not to laugh at that, pulling out and thrusting back in again, faster than before, deeper and harder. Yangyang let out a shrill cry and Kun wondered why they hadn’t done this earlier, because the sounds he was making were music to his ears. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel good, you’re so tight,” Kun let out chokedly, beginning a proper pace, running a hand down Yangyang’s chest to pinch at his nipples, “Such a good boy, so good for me.” He praised, surprised that Yangyang still hadn’t touched himself. If this was Hendery, Kun would probably have ended up tying his hands right from the start, but Yangyang was good, obedient. 

“F-fuck, Ge, more!” He yelped out, nails curling into Kun’s shoulders as he brought his legs up to get Kun deeper, get him hitting that place inside him that had his toes curling. Kun obliged, fucking him harder and finally giving in to Yangie’s weeping cock. He was soaked with pre-cum, cock practically purple with desperation and Kun felt himself get a little feral at merely the sight. Yangyang cried out when Kun took him into his hand, pumping him experimentally before setting a slower rhythm to that of his thrusts. Kun didn’t care about the others now, not when he had Yangyang right where he wanted him, making the most noise out of all of them. Kun wanted to ruin him properly some other time, he’d have to preposition him. 

“A-Ah! Sto- wait! I’m- I’ll come-!” Yangyang got out urgently, a hand slipping from Kuns bicep to grab st his wrist instead, but Kun was unrelenting. 

“Then come, baby boy, you’ve earned it.” He said gently, not wanting to torture him too much for his first time. He watched as Yangyang arched his back, eyes closing as he tried to hold back the onslaught of pleasure. Kun teased his thumb over the head, pushing him further to the edge. Only then did he realise why exactly Yangyang didn’t want to come just yet, “Were you waiting for me?” He asked, still thrusting into him at an intoxicating pace. Yangyang nodded, biting his bottom so hard that Kun was afraid he’d split it. He leant in to kiss him, coaxing him out of the abuse he was inflicting on himself,

“W-wanna make Gege f-feel good too.” He mumbled into the kiss, going taut as Kun hit his prostate at the same time he was lapping at his lips. Something so sinful, yet so tender. 

“You’re already making Gege feel amazing, baby. You’re doing so well.” Kun reassured, groaning into his throat when Yangyang purposefully tensed around him, nearing his orgasm, “Look how much you’re drooling from this, you’re like a puppy, hm?” Kun teased, looking up again to see Yangyang’s lips had parted open from when they’d been kissing, a tiny line of drool slipping down the side of his chin. Yangyang squirmed at that, whining when he heard the pet name and Kun wishes he’d figured that one out earlier on. 

“Gege, I-I can’t hold it-!” Yangyang said frantically, trying his best to fuck his hips up into Kun’s fist and down onto his cock. Kun hummed, burying his head in Yangie’s neck again and thrusting particularly hard now. Yangyang wasn’t the only one who was close,

“Come for me, puppy, you’ve been so good.” Kun encouraged, only faltering for a moment when Yangyang came almost immediately after Kun had finished his sentence. He let out a shaky cry, eyes filling with tears at the sudden relief he felt at finally coming at the hands of Kun. He twisted his hips into Kun’s fist, eyes closed in bliss as he took his time to recover. His prostate felt positively battered, but when Kun was still fucking into him with abandon, he didn’t mind. 

“Hyung- Ge!  _ Fuck- _ !” Yangyang was mixing up his languages, shaking beneath Kun as he felt him come inside the condom, warmth filling him. Kun let out a low groan, moaning in the back of his throat as his thrusts slowed to nothing. He took a moment to catch his breath before starting to pull out and rid himself of the condom, “W-wait! Just- wait a minute. It took so long for me to get prepared, let me have a few more minutes.” Yangyang suddenly piped up, sweat smattering his forehead and Kun wondered whether he knew exactly what he was doing to him by saying those words. Kun tried not to pass out at the thought of Yangyang liking being called puppy and possibly having a breeding kink.  _ This would be fun.  _ He stayed inside him until his breathing was back to normal and his cock was almost soft, 

“We need to clean you up.” Kun said as he finally pulled out, pressing a long kiss to Yangyang’s temple, “You’re a mess.” He added with a laugh, looking down at Yangyang’s stomach and his hand where he’d come. Hard. 

“Well, you weren’t lying when you said you’d make me feel good.” He replied with a light blush on his cheeks. Kun let out a light chuckle, kissing his lips this time, a short peck before lifting him to his feet to hobble to the shower. 

“Hm, well I’m glad I could help. We’ve been wanting to help for a while now, you know.” Kun said cryptically, turning the water on and letting it run before ushering Yangyang inside. 

“What do you mean?” Yangyang asked, having a vague idea of what exactly he meant, but he wanted to hear it from Kun. He was greeted with a smug look as Kun ran his hands over his chest and laughed dryly,

“You’ll see.”

“Puppy, hm?” Ten teased over the rim of his coffee mug when Yangyang and Kun appeared in the kitchen after cleaning up. The others laughed lightly, Sicheng not bothering to join in as he felt he couldn’t blame Yangyang for liking the pet name. Kun tutted, shaking his head and guiding Yangyang into a seat. 

“Shut up, Ten, we all know you’re a pillow princess.”


End file.
